northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 94: Terrible! War In Hirakawa City
Oracle 94: Terrible! War In Hirakawa City (恐ろしい！ 平川市での戦争 Osoroshī! Hirakawa-shi de no sensō) is the ninety-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After they rescued Rie, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters helped their fellow Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops to defeat all the Chariots. Plot Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters saw a group of police officers approaching before them. There they surrendered Rie to them and Anaira said to them that she need to go back in jail again. One of the police officers said that Rie needs to detain in another jail center outside Hirakawa City since the Hirakawa City Jail was in destruction. Rie, on the other hand, thanked the Armored Meister Fighters for surrendering her to the police officers. As her hands restrained using handcuffs, Rie bid farewell to the Armored Meister Fighters and she promised to them that she will change her life and never make another thing against them, and she entered inside the police car and headed on to the designated jail center wherein she will be detained there. As the police car left, Anaira told to Kohei, Fatima and Minori to help their fellow Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops in their fight against the Chariots immediately. And they were agreed. Returned back in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen got mad and he can't believe that he was defeated by the Armored Meister Fighters. Because of this, he used his scepter to create a huge power beam resulting a huge destruction in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters who were in armor form, were shocked about the power beam struck from the sky and destroyed the entire Hirakawa City. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko ordered her fellow city councilors to conduct a force evacuation to the people of Hirakawa City to head on to the city hall immediately. And when the time the city councilors started to conduct the force evacuation, a group of Chariot Soldiers approached before them and started to attack the Hirakawa City Hall. As a result, all the employees of Hirakawa City Hall, as well as the city councilors and the security personnel of the city hall, were forcibly evacuated themselves immediately. Hiroko, on the other hand, had an idea. She told them to evacuate themselves immediately to TransHead TV Media Center wherein they were safe there, and they were agreed and headed on afterwards. But Hiroko, on the other hand, decided that she and her fellow city councilors will conduct a massive force evacuation to the people of Hirakawa City to send them to TransHead TV Media Center where they can stay safely. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters saw a huge power beam struck from the sky. Then a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared before them. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Meister Fighters Meister Super Upgrade Mode and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, as a huge group of Chariot Soldiers approached before them, the Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops stood by and started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro and other TransHead TV reporters found out that the employees of Hirakawa City Hall came inside the network building. She asked them what was happened, and one of the employees said that the Chariot Soldiers invaded the city hall building. Then Miyuki asked them what was happened to Hiroko and other city councilors, as well as Kyoko. The city hall employee said that Kyoko was currently helping the Armored Fighters in a battle against the Chariots, while Kyoko and her fellow city councilors conducted a massive force evacuation to the city residents. Another city hall employee said that the evacuees will be staying inside the network building for a while until the massive invasion of the Chariot Soldiers will be ended. As they leaving Hirakawa City, a group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared and attacked the police car. Because of this, the police officers got off from the police car and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle using their service firearms. Rie, on the other hand, doesn't know how to help the police officers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, so she told the female police officer to remove the handcuffs from her hand for a while. The female police officer, however, apologized to her that she can't do this. But Rie said to her that this was the time that she will do her turn to save Hirakawa City from the evil Chariots, since she regreted for being a Chariot Fighter and doing things to destroy Hirakawa City for the rest of her life. Because of what Rie said, the female police officer removed the handcuffs from her hand, and Rie promised that she will never escape from the authorities anymore after the battle. And as she got from the police car, she transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon, and helped the police officers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. The police officers, on the other hand, can't believe that Rie helped them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. While fighting, Rie said to her that she did a lot of evil plans to destroy Hirakawa City before, but all of her plans were failed and she regreted it. Also, she said that this time, she will help the authorities and the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots and save Hirakawa City from the evildoers. As the battle ends, she used her finishing attack, the Neon Dash, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the police officers thanked Rie for helping them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers and Rie said that this was the time to change her life after she repent all her sins she made before. Meanwhile, Hiroko and her fellow city councilors advised them to evacuate to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Akiko and Mashiro, on the other hand, were curious what they will be heading on to evacuate. Then Councilor Koichi said to them that they will evacuate to TransHead TV Media Center which serves as their temporary evacuation center. On the other hand, and when they will head on to the police car, Mayor Akazawa and his Chariot Soldiers came. Then Rie asked him about his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that he came to rescue her from the police officers. Rie told him to stop this, and the police officers told him to leave immediately before they will fire him if he will not leave. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, had no choice but transform himself into Chariot Fighter Ray and ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack the police officers immediately. Rie, on the other hand, transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon and faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. The police officers, meanwhile, fired the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously. Meanwhile, the Armored Meister Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Meister Super Streak. After the battle, Anaira received a message that a huge group of Chariot Soldiers attacking Matsuda District wherein their fellow Armored Fighters were there along with the SAF and army troops. Because of this, Anaira told them to head on to the location immediately. In Matsuda District, while the Armored Fighters currently fighting against the Chariot Soldiers together with the SAF and army troops, Platinum received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were currently attacking on Hirakawa City Hall. Then she shot the Chariot Soldiers using her Chariot Arrow and left afterwards. Moments later, Anaira and her Armored Meister Fighters came using their Armored Meister Chasers and helped their fellow Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Back to the battle between Rie and Mayor Akazawa, the female police officer got out from the police car and helped Rie and her fellow police officers to fight against thr Chariot Soldiers using her service firearm. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa asked Rie why she didn't want let him to rescue her. Rie, on the other hand, said to him that she want to change her life and change the path she take. Also, Rie said to him that she didn't want to be a Chariot Fighter who destroys Hirakawa City and its residents anymore and instead, she wanted to be a Chariot Fighter who helps the Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots, just like what Irie does. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa got mad and attacked the police officers using his Chariot Arrow simultaneously. Rie, on the other hand, saved the lives of the police officers by blocking his attack using her Neon Strike. Mayor Akazawa disappointed as his attack was deferred by Rie. Rie, on the other hand, defeated all the Chariot Soldiers using Neon Strike. As his Chariot Soldiers were all defeated, Mayor Akazawa used his finishing attack, the Ray Target Blast, to defeat Rie immediately, but his attack was deferred by her Neon Streak. As the battle ends, Rie used her finishing attack, the Neon Dash, to defeat Mayor Akazawa immediately, making him de-transformed back to his civilian form. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told to Rie that he will never forgive her for betraying the Chariot Empire, and left afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 74, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 94: Game Of Consequence, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 29, and Never Surrender episode 60. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes